


Oliver and Felicity Become (Dog) Parents!

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity find a dog! Yeah, this is shameless parents to a canine trope. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity had left the club for the night, bidding a tired goodbye to Oliver and John. They’d been working long hours, longer than usual, the last few nights while tracking down a name in the notebook. On top of that, Felicity had her work at Queen Consolidated.

She hadn’t been gone longer than 15 minutes when she came back downstairs.

"Hey John", she asked, entering the room, "are you headed home soon?"

John shook his head, confused. “No, I’m going to Carly’s after I leave here. Why?”

"It’s nothing", she replied. "My car won’t start, but I’ll just call a cab. Thanks."

She turned to leave when Oliver spoke up. “I can take you.”

Felicity turned to him sharply. “What? No, really Oliver, it’s fine. I don’t mind. I shouldn’t even have asked.”

"I don’t mind, Felicity", he assured her.

"I’m way out of the way for you", she argued, but Oliver wasn’t having it. He grabbed his coat and keys and started walking out.

"No more excuses. I’m taking you home."

She looked to John for support, but he just smiled and shrugged. She sighed, and followed Oliver out.

When Oliver needed to go to public events, John drove him. Since John had discovered Oliver’s secret though, he didn’t feel the need to be with him every moment, so Oliver usually took his street bike to work. Today though, thanks to the rain, he was driving an actual car.

 _Thank you God_ , Felicity thought as she took her seat. Riding on the back of a motorcycle with Oliver Queen would have been… Not a good idea.

They didn’t talk much for the first 5 minutes or so. Oliver was quiet by default, and Felicity was trying hard not to ramble. They were passing a particularly shady area of The Glades when Felicity sat up straight and waved her hand at Oliver.

"Pull over!", she demanded, as she looked back through the window.

Oliver slammed on the breaks automatically. Before he could ask what was wrong, Felicity opened her door and ran off behind the car.

Oliver jumped out and chased after her, sweeping the area for any threats. He kept alert, even though he didn’t see anything. When he reached her, she was crouched on the ground next to an injured dog.

Felicity was stroking his head gently when she heard Oliver approached. She turned to him, and gestured for him to crouch down beside her. The animal was alive, but seemed weak and was whimpering quietly.

"We need to get him to a hospital", Felicity entreated. Oliver gave her an exasperated look, but she shook her head. "There’s an animal hospital a few blocks away. Please, Oliver."

He took another look at the dog, and sighed deeply. Felicity smiled brightly, recognizing her win. 

"I’ll back up the car", Oliver told her, standing.

The veterinarian told them he looked like a stray, and had probably been side-swiped by a car during the storm. One of his front legs was broken, and he was malnourished, but other than that he was fine. They patched him up and gave Felicity some food and pain medicine to administer at home. Oliver insisted on paying. Felicity argued, weakly, knowing that the cost was going to be a burden for her. Besides, she didn’t get paid for all the overtime she put in with The Vigilante.

Felicity sat in the back seat with the dog on the way to her apartment.

"So, you’re gonna keep him?", Oliver asked her, glancing at her through the rear view mirror.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d like to, but with my hours… Not to mention I live in an apartment… I can keep him until I find him a good home, at least.”

He nodded, and smiled as the dog licked Felicity’s hand. “We should stop and get you some supplies”, Oliver suggested, knowing the food the veterinarian gave them wouldn’t last long. She nodded distractedly as she smiled at her new companion. She leaned her head to his, and kissed his brow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dog gets a name!

Felicity awoke to the feel of warm dog breath on her face. She groaned as she opened her eyes, and saw the dog’s head right next to her own.

She laughed lightly and rolled over to get out of bed. When she stood up and got a good look at him, she shook her head in amusement. He’d taken up 3/4th of the bed, and was sleeping soundly. She was glad. It had taken him some time the night before to get comfortable. She’d made sure he had eaten and had some water, then took him into her room to go to bed. She’d placed him on the floor to sleep at first, but he whimpered at her until she moved him onto the bed.

Felicity looked at the clock. 7:10. She needed to be at work in 50 minutes. The only problem was the canine asleep on her bed.

 _Maybe I could call in sick?_ , she thought.  _No. I have the project for Mr. Stone…_

50 minutes later, Felicity was sneaking the dog into Queen Consolidated. Thankfully her security pass meant she could enter through the back, and her office was pretty secluded, so she only passed two people on the way. She walked with confidence, hoping no one would question her. 

He spent most of the morning under her desk. She’d set up an area for him with food and water, and took him outside on her lunch break to go to the restroom. That’s when the trouble started.

On the way back inside, she was spotted by her superior. He’d looked a little confused when he saw her and the dog, but that quickly changed to outrage.

"Ms. Smoak!", he shouted, walking towards her briskly. "What do you think you’re doing?"

The dog became agitated at the raised voice, and began to growl. Mr. Clark stopped walking towards her, and looked at the dog nervously. “Why do you have a dog in this building?”, he asked, turning his attention back to Felicity.

"I’m…", she started, but she didn’t know what to say. "He’s…"

"He’s mine", a voice stated, surprising Felicity and Mr. Clark. When Felicity turned around, she found Oliver watching them. He walked towards them, taking the dog leash from Felicity as he handed her the food he’d brought.

"Mr. Queen!", Mr. Clark exclaimed. "I didn’t know-"

"I told Ms. Smoak to watch him for me", Oliver explained. "Obviously she didn’t have any other choice but to bring him to work with her. I’m sure you understand."

His tone made it clear he had better. Mr. Clark nodded. “Of course, Mr. Queen. It was my mistake.”

"If you’ll excuse us", Oliver said, "I have something I need to discuss with Ms. Smoak".

Oliver gestured to Felicity, and together they walked back to her office. She closed the door behind them, and let out a heavy breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

"That was  _terrifying_ ”, she said, leaning against the door.

Oliver chuckled. “I don’t know, I think I handled it pretty well.” He knelt down and started to scratch the dog behind the ear.

"You did", Felicity agreed. "But if you hadn’t been there…"

"But I was", Oliver assured her. "And everything’s fine."

He smiled at her, and Felicity couldn’t help but feel more relaxed.

"What are you doing here, anyways?", she asked, walking around him to sit at her desk.

"I thought I’d bring you lunch", Oliver told her, "since I figured you’d be busy".

"How’d you know I would bring him to work?", she asked.

Oliver shrugged. “You seemed pretty attached to him, and I know how you don’t like to miss work.”

"That’s true", Felicity agreed. She grinned as Oliver sat on the floor and the dog crawled into his lap. He was a little too big for Oliver’s lap, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"What’d you name him?", Oliver asked, suddenly looking up at her. 

"Oh!", Felicity sputtered. "Um… I didn’t. Name him. Yet. I didn’t even think about it, actually. We’ve been busy." She felt horrible.  _How could I have not named him. What have I been calling him!?_

Oliver grinned at her, sensing her guilt. “That’s alright. We can name him together.”

When she looked at him, she found his attention on the dog again. He was so much more relaxed than she’d ever seen him. Even more relaxed than he pretended to be when he was putting on an act. She felt happiness bloom inside of her, but quickly pushed it down.  _Not helpful right now, Felicity._

"What’d you have in mind?", she asked him. His eyebrows gathered in thought.

"How about… Arrow?"

She laughed, and brought her hand to her mouth to muffle it when he looked at her wounded. “I’m sorry!”, she chuckled. “I just think it’s a little on the nose.”

"Well what’s your idea?", he countered.

"Hmmm… What about Tuck?" Oliver shook his head. "Samson?" Oliver shook his head. "Data?" Oliver laughed and shook his head. "Bow?"

Oliver tiled his head, contemplating it. “People would think B-O”, Felicity explained, “but it’d really be B-O-W”.

Oliver grinned. “I like it.” He scratched behind the doors ears again. “What do you think?”, Oliver asked him. “Do you like Bow?” The dog licked his arm, causing Oliver to laugh. Bow it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver offered to take Bow to the club with him after lunch. He reasoned that it would be no trouble for him to be in the basement with him, as opposed to in Felicity’s office. She knew he wanted to spend time with him, too.

After work she headed over to the club, as she normally did. When she got to the basement, she found Oliver and Bow on the mat, napping together.

She stopped abruptly at the sight.

Oliver wasn’t a napper. She didn’t have any real knowledge of his sleeping habits, but it was obvious most days that he didn’t sleep well.

Bow sensed her first. His ears perked up, and he raised his head to look at her. As he moved, Oliver woke up. Bow got up, and moved as quick as his leg would allow him to greet her.

Oliver was alert and tensed, but he relaxed once he realized who was there. He rubbed his eyes. 

"What time is it?", he asked groggily, sitting up.

Felicity smiled, and walked passed him to her computers as she answered, Bow following her.

"It’s almost 5:30."

He jumped to his feet. “5:30! Tommy’s probably already here getting ready for tonight. I should go check in with him.”

"I saw him", Felicity assured him. "He seemed relaxed. He’ll call you if he needs anything."

Oliver sighed softly. “Yeah… I just didn’t mean to be out for as long as I was.”

Felicity focused on her work, but was aware of Oliver at her back. “It was probably good for you. You know, since you don’t sleep much. Not that I know how much you sleep, obviously. Just that you seem tired-“

_Stop talking!_

"Sorry", she said, turning to him.

Oliver was watching her carefully. “I seem tired?”

"Well, not right now", she responded. "I don’t know, most of the time you just seem… weary."

Oliver regarded her thoughtfully, making her flush. She turned her attention back to the computers.

"Are you patrolling tonight?", she asked, changing the subject.

"No", Oliver said decisively. "I was actually thinking", he suggested, pulling up a chair next to her, "that you could bring Bow over to my house. I have a big yard he could run around in".

Felicity focused on controlling her breathing. She’d never been to Oliver’s home. Although she knew Oliver was really asking for Bow, it made her heart race.

"Um… Yeah, that sounds good. But you don’t have to include me, if you don’t want. He could just spend the night with you."

"I love him, don’t get me wrong", Oliver told her, "but it might be easier to take care of him with the two of us".

Felicity laughed and nodded. “Good point. Alright, well I have about a hour of work to do here…”

"No problem", Oliver shrugged. "I’ll take Bow outside for a bit, then see if Tommy needs any help."

He grabbed Bow’s leash, then turned to her with a smile. “I’ll be back soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open as she woke. There was light streaming on her face. It took her a minute to recognize where she was. The warm body next to her took some thought to place as well. When she did realize, she sat up abruptly.

She was at Queen Manor, and the body next to her was Oliver. He was sleeping slumped against the couch, and Felicity had been tucked next to him. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then slowly extracted herself from the couch, trying not to wake him.

She looked around for Bow and found his sleeping behind the couch. He jumped to his feet when he saw her and began wagging his tail.

"Oh no", she scolded quietly, "don’t you even start with me. You were supposed to be sleeping on the couch between us."

He whined sadly. 

Felicity wasn’t having it. “Nope. I’m not buying it. You planned this.” She started walking towards where she hoped the door to the backyard was. “Come on, let’s go out”, she called back to him, keeping her voice low for Oliver’s sake. Bow bounded after her.

"I can’t believe you tried to parent trap us", she muttered.

The backyard was palatial. She’d seen it the previous evening, but in the light of morning it was something else. It stretched as far as her eyes could see. Bow ran around, chasing birds and squirrels. She laughed in amuesment, glad he was enjoying himself. It looked like the information in the voicemail she’d received from the veterinarian had been right. The damage to Bow’s leg wasn’t as serious as they’d originally thought. They’d told her to call them if he seemed to be in any undue pain, but other than that, he’d be fine.

Oliver was glad to hear that news as well. She’d missed the call last night while they were outside with Bow. When they’d come inside and listened to it, Oliver insisted they order takeout and watch a movie to celebrate. Thea and his mother were out of town, and Raisa had the night off. Felicity didn’t want to impose, but he’d seemed happy. She enjoyed that.

They must have fallen asleep before the movie was done. Felicity blamed the pizza and beer. That always made her sleepy.

She felt eyes watching her, and turned around to look back at the house. She’d expected to see Oliver, but instead found an older woman in an uniform walking towards her.

"Good morning, miss", the woman greeted, stopping to stand in front of her.

"Good morning", Felicity responded. "You must be Raisa."

Raisa nodded. “And you are Mr. Oliver’s friend.”

"Yes", Felicity confirmed. "I’m Felicity."

"It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Felicity. And who is your friend?" She looked behind Felicity, at Bow running around the yard.

"Oh!", Felicity exclaimed, turning to watch him as well. "That’s Bow. Oliver and I found him on the side of the road the other day. He was weak and slightly injured."

Raisa frowned. “Poor pup. I’m glad he seems to be in good spirits.”

He did indeed. He was barking up a tree at a squirrel.

"Bow!", Felicity called. "Stop that!"

Bow looked at her betrayed. With one last look at the tree, he ran back to Felicity.

She scratched him behind the ears. “Good boy. Leave those squirrels alone.”

Raisa laughed quietly. “Why don’t I take him to the kitchen for some breakfast. And I will make you and Mr. Oliver some as well.”

Felicity shook her head. “I’m fine. You don’t need to-“

"I insist", Raisa stated firmly. Felicity shrunk a little under her gaze, and nodded.

"Thank you", she told Raisa.

Raisa smiled and turned to Bow. “Come, pup. You and I will go find some treats.”

Bow’s ears perked at the word “treats” and he turned to Felicity for permission before jogging off behind Raisa. Felicity shook her head at the sight. Bow had quite the personality.

She turned to have one last look at the landscape, before retreated back inside the house. Time to wake Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have breakfast, and leave Aunt Thea in charge of Bow when business calls.

Oliver woke up alone of the couch, but with the warmth of Felicity’s body still settled beside him. He looked around for her, and Bow, but didn’t see either of them.

He stood and stretched, his bones creaking. The pizza box and beer bottles from the night before were gone, which most likely meant Raisa was in the house.  _Odd_ , he thought. He was normally a light sleeper.  _I must have fallen into a food coma._ _  
_

He smiled as he thought about the night he’d had. He, Felicity, and Bow curled up on the couch and watched The Mummy. He’d seen it a few times, but found out that Felicity loved it.

"It’s the perfect combination of action, horror, romance and comedy", she had told him in between bites of pizza.

He felt more rested and relaxed than he’d felt it a long time. Maybe since he’d been back. Felicity and he never hung out socially before they found Bow, but now he wondered why not. Felicity was fun, and he could be himself with her. She knew his secret. She knew… everything. _Almost everything._

He shook his head, deciding not to over think it. Whatever they had was good. It felt nice to have someone he could be open with.

He walked to the kitchen to see if Raisa knew where Felicity was. He hoped she hadn’t left already.

"Good morning, Raisa", he said as he walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Bow sitting at her feet as she cooked.

"Good morning, Mr. Oliver", Raisa greeted him in return. "Mr. Bow was just helping me prepare your and Ms. Felicity’s breakfast."

"So you’ve seen Felicity, then?"

Raisa hummed affirmatively, but kept her eyes on the stove. “She was outside with Mr. Bow. She is mostly likely looking for you now.”

 _Right._  He thanked Raisa and went back to the den to see if she was there. She wasn’t.

 _Hmm_ , Oliver thought.  _Where could she be?_

He heard a crash from down the hall and a squeal, which sent him running towards the noise. He found Felicity picking up a wooden column that had been the base for a vase.

"I am so sorry", Felicity said when she saw him. She was frantic. "I touched the vase really gently, but the column rocked and it fell. I caught the vase though!"

She picked up the expensive blue vase that was a favorite of his mother and held it up, smiling nervously.

"It’s fine, Felicity" he reassured her as she set the vase back on the column and backed away carefully. 

"Really", he laughed. "Raisa is making us breakfast. Let’s go eat."

She nodded distractedly, still watching the column as though it would fall again. He touched her arm gently and ushered her towards the kitchen.

Bow was eating bacon from a plate on the ground when they got there. Raisa had already set the table and placed the food on the counter to be served. The table in the kitchen was much smaller than the one they used for family or formal dinners. It was mostly used by Oliver or Thea when they had breakfast at home.

Raisa smiled at them, and instructed them to serve themselves. Oliver made a note to thank her later. He was sure that being at Queen Manor was already a little overwhelming for Felicity without Raisa serving them.

"Thank you", Felicity told her with sincerity as she grabbed her plate and began to pick out food.

Oliver thanked her as well as she took her leave from them, and began to fill his plate with bacon, potatoes, toast, and eggs.

Felicity filled both of the small bowls on the table with fruit, placing one at her setting and the other at his. 

"Water or orange juice?", Oliver asked her as he grabbed both their glasses.

She thought for a minute. “Water”, she responded and he agreed. He set down both glasses with water on the table and took his seat. Felicity was already seated, and she began to eat.

"Mmm", she hummed appreciatively. "This is really good", she told Oliver.

"Raisa is the best", Oliver nodded. "Her food was one of the things I missed most on the island."

Felicity looked at his abruptly, not used to him being so open about his time there.  _Not that missing certain food was a big revelation…_

He didn’t seem to notice the significance of what he said, though, or didn’t think it was significant. She watched him for a moment as he continued to eat, then turned her attention back to her food.

They both went back for seconds, and gave Bow some of the potatoes. Just as they were finishing up, they heard a noise down the hall. Moments later, Thea burst into the kitchen.

"Raisa made breakfast!?", she asked excitedly, not paying them any attention. When she did look at them, she seemed surprised. She stared at Felicity in confusion before giving Oliver a decidedly significant look.

He decided to stop her imagination before it got out of hand.

"Thea, this is Felicity", he introduced. "Felicity, my sister Thea."

"Of course", Felicity nodded. "It’s nice to meet you."

"Sure", Thea replied slowly. "You too."

She looked to Oliver again for an explanation, causing Oliver to sigh internally. His reputation from before the island (and the facade he’d worked to keep up since returning) did him no favors with his baby sister.

"Felicity and I were hanging out last night and fell asleep during a movie."

Thea raised an eyebrow.  _Yeah, okay,_  Oliver admitted to himself. _I wouldn’t buy that either if I were her. Even though it’s the truth._

Thea became distracted when she noticed Bow.

"And who’s this?", she asked.

"That’s Bow", Felicity answered. "Oliver and I found him on the street a few nights ago. He was injured, and Oliver paid to take him to the vet."

Thea smiled at Oliver. “Heart of gold, huh?”

He glared at her the best he could while smiling.

Thea knelt to pet Bow, and he wagged his tail happily. Felicity’s phone went off, drawing Oliver’s attention. Felicity flipped it open, and looked to Oliver to alert him that it was the information they were waiting for. He understood, and turned to his sister.

"Felicity and I need to go to the club for a bit", Oliver told her. He looked to Bow, and made a suggestion. "Would you mind watching Bow while we’re gone?"

He looked to Felicity, who seemed okay with the idea.

Thea shrugged. “I guess not. I don’t have to do anything, do I?”

Felicity chuckled. “Nope. Just make sure he has water, and let him outside in a bit. We shouldn’t be gone long.”

Thea nodded, continuing to pet Bow. Felicity approached and crouched to give him a kiss on the head. “We’ll be back soon”, she told him.

Oliver scratched him behind the ears. “Next time you can tag along”, he promised. He put a hand on Felicity’s back and guided her out of the kitchen as they bid farewell to Thea.

"Huh", Thea said, watching them leave. She smiled at Bow. "I guess they’re your parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I think this will be it for this story. I might make all this, and Bow, part of a larger series in the future. :)

**Author's Note:**

> felicityholysmoak.tumblr.com


End file.
